headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
General Idea/Difficulty Levels
Difficulty Levels is an Idea By RemyMovies. What it's all about ? Ah... The old days, when Head Soccer had simple characters with normal Power Shots... Just Unlocking all Characters was simple... But now Head Soccer evolved, and thus, makes it harder for beginners... You are a beginner, and you want to start Head Soccer... You just unlocked Cameroon and want to test Tournament, then you face Ecuador in one match. You don't understand... You just faced ennemies with a simple Power Shot and now you see something that just looks like an entire mess... Well Don't worry ! The Difficulty Levels are here ! You can set your difficulty in the settings ! Oh ! And by the way, Check my Unlock Requirement rankings ! It might help you ! Easy This Difficulty Level is mainly for beginners. In this Difficulty Level, you can play in Arcade, Tournament, Amateur League, and Head Cup. You and your opponents will only control and/or play against : Character01.png Character02.png Character03.png Character04.png Character05.png Character06.png Character07.png Character08.png Character09.png Character10.png Character11.png Character12 1.png Character13.png Character14.png Character15 1.png Character16 1.png Character17.png Character18.png Character19 1.png Character20.png Character21 1.png Character22.png Character23 1.png Character24.png Character25.png Character26.png Character27.png This Level will give you less points in Head Cup (10,000), and also blocks some modes. It avoids unlocking some characters easier. (However you can unlock any character, no matter what difficulty he is in). Moderate This Gamemode is meant for players who are starting to be familiar with the game. Modes : Arcade, Tournament, Survival, Amateur and Minor League, and Head Cup (reward 20,000). You can control / Play against * All the easy level characters (Mentioned above) Plus : Character28.png Character29 1.png Character30.png Character31.png Character32.png Character33.png Character34 1.png Character35.png Character36.png Character37.png Character38.png Character39.png Character40.png Character41.png Character42.png Character43.png Character44.png Character45.png Hard This Level is the actual Level of Head Soccer. You can play in every modes, with / against all the characters. Meaning that it adds : Character46.png Character47.png Character48.png Character49.png Character50.png Character51.png Character52.png Character53.png Character54.png Character55.png Character56.png Character57.png Character58.png Character59.png Character60.png Character61.png Character62.png Character63.png Character64.png Character65.png Character66.png Character67.png Character68.png Character69.png Character70.png Character71.png Character72.png Character73.png Character74.png Character75.png This level doesn't restrict anything. Notes * If you are in Easy / Medium level, you will never meet a character from the level above yours. (Example: You can't play against Thailand in easy mode, and against Pluto in moderate mode) * If you want to Play against/With a restricted Game Mode/Character, the Game will ask if you want to change the difficulty level. * The first time opening the game, you will be asked in which difficulty level you want to be in. * The level difficulty can also be changed in the player selection screen. * The Characters you can't play With/Against are in grey color, like the 6.0 Characters in Arcade if you never defeated them in Fight Mode. (Same for the game modes). * This doesn't affect Multiplayer games, where the default level is Hard. Category:General Ideas Category:Ideas Category:RemyMovies